fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderbug Storm
Thunderbug Storms are massive clusters of Great Thunderbugs that are formed when a Yama Tsukami dies and the Great Thunderbugs that the Yama Tsukami used to house form into giant, electrical storms of supremely powerful thunderbugs. They can be encountered starting from High Rank and onwards. Physiology A much larger cluster of thunderbugs than with the Great Thunderbugs. These individuals are special due to their long exposure inside a Yama Tsukami which vastly increased their size and electrical prowess. The Yama Tsukami that used to house these Thunderbugs are deceased thus they're now forced to adapt to life outside of one as Yama Tsukami often don't let Thunderbugs Storms inside them due to the extreme size and voltage that could kill a Yama Tsukami from the inside. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Other neopterons (Vespoids, Hornetaurs, etc) Arch-Rivals: None Tracks: Deceased Thunderbugs Turf Wars Thunderbug Storm vs Vespoid Queen The Vespoid Queen summons a battalion of vespoids that all circle around their queen before charging directly at the storm. The Thunderbug Storm unveils specks of electric sparks that kill off all the Vespoids at the exact same time: then the Thunderbug Storm breaks apart and circles around the queen: as the queen tries to sting the sting: the storm circles faster and faster until unveiling a massive burst of electricity: knocking the Vespoid Queen off the sky: dealing 2632 damage to her. Thunderbug Storm vs Chameleos The Chameleos pulls out its tongue: "licking" the storm, then an electric discharge occurs: electrocuting the Chameleos: dealing 953 damage. The Chameleos then roars. The Storm breaks apart and proceeds to surround and charge at the Chameleos. The Chameleos flies upwards: unveiling poison gas: killing off a big chunk of the Thunderbug Storms thunderbugs: ultimately dealing 2143 damage to the storm. Behavior They mindlessly fly in clusters on the scout for prey and for protection as predators usually avoid the Thunderbug Storms due to their catastrophic prowess on physical creatures that attempt to attack it. In-Game Information Abilities Thunderbug Storms have extensive electrical attacks that are often ranged but they can enact melee attacks as-well. Rage and Tired States Rage State: Glows brighter. Has 25% more speed and does 25% more damage. Tired State: Glows dimmer. Fails to use electric strike projectiles and fails to do Voltage Supercell Breakable Parts It is possible to break apart specks of the Thunderbug Storm which gives exclusive rewards. Mounts Can't mount this monster. Carves Ecology Habitat Range They're sighted a fair amount in the New World: mostly forming in the Rotten Vale when the migrating Yama Tsukami dies. On the other hand, they're an extreme rarity in the Old World. Ecological Niche The only monsters that could possibly threaten Thunderbug Storms are extremely powerful poison monsters and even then, Thunderbug Storms would not be hunted by such monsters due to their lack of nutritional value and general food to consume if deceased. Monsters that control the thunder element tend to not attack Thunderbug Storms as they're very beneficial to them. Zinogre is one exceptional example as they require thunderbugs in order to use electrical attacks. Biological Adaptations The combination of the typical environments the Thunderbug Storms inhabit alongside the sheer brightness they emit, while additionally exhibiting powerful electrical abilities, makes the Thunderbug Storms incredibly well-defended against threats. Attacks Electric Strike: A part of the Thunderbug Storm will start to glow which establishes that it is targeting a hunter and then unleash a large strike of lightning to the hunter it is targeting. Inflicts Thunderblight. Cluster Charge: The Thunderbug Storm will break down and change into a leviant, tail-like shape and then charge at hunters. It goes back into its ordinary form when its hit or missed a hunter.Inflicts Paralysis and Thunderblight if a hunter is hit by this attack. Triple Cluster Charge: Same as the Cluster Charge attack but when it misses a hunter, there is a chance that it will turn back and repeat the attack and then repeat it again at another nearby hunter. Charged Electric Strike: Similar to the Electric Strike attack but the part will have small clusters of the great thunderbugs oozing out of it before striking. This strike Inflicts Paralysis. Triple Strike: Same as the Electric Strike but it occurs multiple times and can aim in all directions meaning hunters regardless of their position on a map can get hit if they aren't ready to block or dodge it. Inflicts Thunderblight Lightning Rain: Floats higher in the sky then unleashes a barrage of lightning strikes into the ground below it while slowly hovers towards nearby hunters. Inflicts Severe Thunderblight. Rushing Clusters: Smaller clusters will fly off the Thunderbug Storm to dash at hunters and attempt to hit them. Inflicts Paralysis if a hunter is hit by the clusters. The clusters then fly back to the Thunderbug Storm. Object Toss: If a destructible part of the terrain or a dead small monster is nearby, it will phase through it, the object or corpse will start to levitate and orbit around the Thunderbug Storm while additionally having electrical effects occuring around it. Then the object or corpse will be tossed at nearby hunters. (The monster carcass and object will disappear instantly after either hitting a monster or a hunter dodging the toss). It can levitate more than one object and carcass if there is more than one in the area. The Flash: It will hover in position and start to gloe brighter and brighter until dramatically hovering upwards and unleashing a blinding flashing light. Inflicts Stun. ''Voltage Supercell: ''The Thunderbug Storm will hover upwards and then start to spin around. When doing this, clusters of supercharged Great Thunderbugs will rush out. Some will dash at hunters and explode in similar fashion to the ones in the Yama Tsukami fight while others will go to a position and then stay their while raining a barrage of electric strikes everywhere all until they fade away. The Thunderbug Storm itself will be performing the Lightning Rain attack in position when this is occuring. Theme Notes The Object Levitation ability is based on a similar ability that the Particle Storms of the Half Life 2 Beta were originally going to do before they were completely cut from the game. Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster